Soldado de Dios
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "Abre tu boca a favor del que es mudo, o no puede defenderse, y en defensa de todos los pasajeros. Abre tu boca, decide lo que es justo, y has justicia al desvalido y al pobre." (Prov. 31:8-9) M por lenguaje inapropiado, violencia gráfica y sangre. Dedicado a lectores de los que ya no hemos vuelto a saber más. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Antes de que otra cosa pase, lamento primeramente el uso de las groserías, no suelo usarlas porque ni siquiera las digo ni las pienso; sin embargo, son necesarias para la trama.

Y bien, aquí estoy, otra vez, haciendo de las mías. La idea se me ocurrió cuando mi hermana me comentó un día antes (que por cierto, me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza esa mañana, y no dormí hasta la madrugada del día siguiente por temor a una lesión) acerca de un programa de tv que veían los personajes de _"King of the Hill"_ , y pues al siguiente, cuando me despertaron bruscamente en la madrugada logré idealizar la idea. Sin embargo, debo confesar que desde el momento en qué idealicé a José María Itzae Infante García, quise que fuera, no precisamente sacerdote, sino un hombre entregado a Dios.

Este fanfic está dedicado, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, a todos aquellos lectores de los que ya no hemos vuelto a saber más. Espero que en donde estén, estén con bien. u.u

La imagen es del personaje **Monsignor Martinez** de _"Reyes de la colina"_ , no la uso más que para confirmar el origen de esta idea, y para fines sin lucro.

 _"El Padre Pistolas"_ es el nombre de la película de **Eulalio González _"Piporro"_** , es súper divertidísima, se las recomiendo. :3

 _"Fray Tormenta"_ es el nombre profesional de luchador de un sacerdote, ocupación que tomó pensando que en la lucha libre ganaría dinero suficiente para su comunidad, mas no fue así, pero se ganó el respeto del público. Mi papá lo admira bastante, aunque desgraciadamente nunca le tocó luchar contra él.

 _"Preacher"_ es el nombre de un cómic americano de **DC Comic's Vertigo** , y pues, no sé mucho al respecto sobre éste, sólo que vimos el segundo libro en una tienda hace un par de días. Más que raro, esto fue una clara señal de que debía escribir esto. :I

Hoy se cumplen 40 días de no publicar nada. :I

No estoy segura si continuarlo o no, pero de ustedes dependerá, aunque tengo un par de ideas para este fic, pero bueno.

Disfruten el nuevo fanfic. :I

* * *

 _~"Ten piedad de mí, Señor, pues estoy angustiado;  
mis ojos languidecen de tristeza._

 _Mi vida se consume en la aflicción y mis años entre gemidos;  
_ _mi fuerza desfallece entre tanto dolor y mis huesos se deshacen."~_

 ** _Salmo 31:10-11._**

* * *

 **Soldado de Dios.**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_ ** Padre Chema.

\- Pueden ir en paz. La misa ha terminado.- Anunció el sacerdote tras dar su bendición.

\- Demos gracias al Señor.- Respondió al unísono las personas que asistieran, cerca de unos treinta civiles, a la misa.

Poco a poco, aunque algunos intentaban con prisa salir de la pequeña capilla, comenzó a dispersarse la congregación. Detrás del altar, el sacerdote se dispuso a guardar los ropajes en su respectivo lugar, así como las vinajeras, cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba a él...

\- ¿Padre Chema?- Un par de señoras de la localidad le dirigieron la palabra.- La muchacha que fue para ayudarle con la limpieza nos dijo que en su refrigerador sólo había una ollita con frijoles y unas tortillas duras, y nos preguntábamos si no deseaba que le trajéramos algo de comer.-

\- Lo haríamos con mucho gusto.- Completó la otra mujer.

\- ¡Ah, caray!- Exclamó sorprendido José María, y tras ajustarse sus lentes, respondió con la pena grabada en la voz.- Por favor, no se molesten. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo comer frijolitos? Sigue siendo comida, y eso es una bendición. Además, no olviden que es tan importante alimentar tanto al cuerpo como al alma.-

Las mujeres soltaron unas risitas, y al moreno sólo le quedó sonreír...

\- Pero no nos despreciará un platito, ¿verdad?-

\- Bueeeno, es un pecado desperdiciar la comida, mas cuando es ofrecida con tan buena voluntad. Pero orita no, por que todavía falta otra misa y estaré ocupado en la tarde, pero para la noche estará bien, si no es mucho pedir.- Al ver asentir a las mujeres, Chema soltó un muy leve suspiro, y cambió el tema.- ¿Y cómo sigue Ponchito? ¿Ya encontró trabajo?-

 **.~o0o~.**

Era ya entrada la noche cuando el sacerdote se disponía a orar en silencio frente al altar. De entre sus dedos, sostenía con firmeza el rosario, que movía cuenta por cuenta a gran velocidad, mas se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta era golpeada con fuerza y desesperación...

-Caracoles, ¿quién será a estas horas?- Revisó su reloj.- Nomás no vaya a ser Julio llorando por que las Chivas perdieron el amistoso... De nuevo.-

Enrrolló el rosario en su mano y se dirigió a la puerta; al abrirla, una mujer notoriamente golpeada entró a traspiés dentro del sacro recinto, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la sotana y llorando copiosamente...

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme!- Suplicó con desesperación.

-¡Santo Cielo! _¿¡Pero qué le pasó!?_ \- Exclamó asustado.

Conmocionado, ayudó a la mujer a sentarse en una de las bancas más cercanas, mientras le observaba los lugares donde estuvieran los golpes, los cuáles estaban comenzando a hincharle la piel, principalmente en la cara, además de tornarse en un color mezclado entre rojo y morado. José María Itzae reconoció al instante que ella no pertenecía a la localidad, ya que conocía muy bien a la gente que vivía en los alrededores, y no se explicaba qué estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí, a altas horas de la noche y en ese estado...

\- ¡No deje que venga por mí, Padre!- Se abrazó a él con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.- ¡Por favor!-

\- ¿Quién, hija?- Preguntó preocupado, intentando separarla un poco, sosteniéndola de los brazos.- Al menos, dime qué está pasando.-

Ambos voltearon a ver a las puertas cuando éstas se abrieron de golpe. Ahí estaba un tipo de piel aperlada, con barba de candado y que a leguas se notaba que estaba furioso, a sazón de un par de arañazos que le atravesaron la cara; que entró sin importarle el lugar al que se estuviera introduciendo...

\- **_¡SARAÍ!_** \- Gritó a todo pulmón.- **_¡REGRESA ACÁ CON UNA CHINGADA, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!_** -

Al oírlo Saraí, la mujer retrocedió en el asiento, y no sabía a donde huir. Pero Chema, escandalizado por las palabras, se alzó de la banca y se encaminó al hombre...

\- ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? ¡Y en la casa del Señor! ¡Por todos los Santos!-

\- **_¡USTED CÁLLESE, HIJO DE SU RECHINGADA MADRE, QUE EL PEDO NO ES CON USTED!_** \- Empujó violentamente a un lado al sacerdote, para acercarse a Saraí.- **_¡Y TÚ! ¿CREES QUE SOY TU PENDEJO, HIJA DE LA CHINGADA?_** -

Tomó a la mujer de los cabellos y la levantó de la banca, soltándole una bofetada...

\- **_¡ARGHT!_** \- Gritó Saraí, intentando zafarse del tipo.

\- ¡Suéltela!- Chema trató de ayudarla, molesto por la forma en que el sujeto la trataba.

- ** _¡PINCHE PADRE, METICHE DE MIERDA!_** \- Soltó a la mujer, para lanzarle una puñetazo a la cara.- **_¡NO ESTÉ CHINGANDO LA MADRE!_** -

Sus lentes se rompieron al estrellarse contra el suelo de la iglesia. José María cayó con pesadez, totalmente noqueado, por lo que el tipo se volvió contra la mujer...

\- **_¿CREÍSTE QUE ESE MAMÓN TE IBA A SALVAR?_** \- Y empezó a avanzar rumbo a Saraí, que retrocedía con cada paso que él daba.- **_¿EH,PUTA?_** -

\- N-No.- Y trató de darse vuelta para correr.- ¡Ah!-

La había tomando de los cabellos negros, y la arrastró hacía él, para comenzar a golpearla en el rostro. La mujer gemía, gritaba y lloraba, queriéndose zafar de su agarre, más todo parecía inútil, y fuera del sacerdote, no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarle...

- ** _¡ARGHT! ¡NO!_** \- Gritaba y suplicaba.- **_¡POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO!_** -

\- **_¿PENSASTE QUE PODÍAS CHINGARME, PUTA ESTÚPIDA?_** \- La arrojó contra el piso y le empezó a dar de patadas.- **_¡TE VOY A MANDAR A LA MIERDA, CABRONA, DONDE DEBERÍAS ESTAR!_** -

Sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando los abrió. Se alzó del suelo sin decir palabra alguna y se limpió la sangre que le corría de la boca. Movió la cabeza, tronándole algunos huesos del cuello y caminó rumbo a la pareja, sin importarle pisar sus propios lentes. Con el ceño fruncido, lo tomó del hombro empujándolo hacía atrás, y su puño se conectó contra su cara...

\- **_¡ARGHT!_** \- Se tuvo que sujetar de una banca para no caerse, tomó su boca con una mano y miró al moreno, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima.- ** _¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS...!?_** \- Al ver que no hacía nada más, se enojó aún más y cerró las manos en puños.- **_¡PINCHE PADRE MAMÓN!_** -

Intentó golpearlo, mas Chema lo esquivó y le conectó un gancho al hígado. El hombre tosió y escupió saliva por la intensidad del golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a tomar aire cuando sintió que le golpeaban en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo. Quiso alzarse, pero una patada en las costillas se impidió...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_ \- Gritó el tipo, que sentía que de un momento a otro el padre le rompería las costillas a patadas.

Lo tomó de los cabellos, sólo para elevarlo so suficiente y le rompió la nariz al estrellarlo varias veces contra una de las bancas. La sangre comenzó a salpicar en diferentes partes, y pronto el hombre quedó inconsciente a causa de la paliza que le estaba dando José María, quién parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

 _ ***¡SPLASH!***_

Estaba a punto de asestarle un puñetazo cuando sintió un líquido frío salpicarle en el rostro. Se detuvo de repente, como si recién estuviera despertando de un sueño pesado; desorientado y levemente mareado, José María se llevó una mano a la cara para palpar aquéllo que empapada su piel. Sangre y agua se habían mezclado, provocando que abriera más los ojos, aún más cuando notó la falta de sus lentes. Con lentitud, se volvió a su izquierda al oír la ruidosa respiración de otra persona, encontrándose con Saraí, que tenía sus manos goteando agua proveniente de la pileta de bautismo y con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces, y fue cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor...

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- Se asustó al ver tanto el suelo como las bancas salpicadas con sangre, sospechó él del tipo que estaba ahora tirado en el suelo. Se volvió a la mujer, que quería ocultarse de su presencia, tal vez del miedo o de la vergüenza.- ¿Qué...?-

\- ¡Padre Chema!- Estremecidos por el grito, los dos giraron la cabeza rumbo a las puertas.

Las mujeres, que habían prometido llevarle de comer en la mañana, tenían impreso en la mirada tanto la confusión como el miedo. Y no era para tanto, considerando que el lugar sacro parecía más un campo de guerra, y los tres estaban golpeados así como también ensangrentados...

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Padre José María?-

José María miró a las dos mujeres, que estaban igual o más espantadas que él. Fijando la vista al suelo, se le ocurrió hacer lo único que podría hacer en el momento...

\- ¡Ah!-

Se desmayó...

\- ¡Padre!-

 **.~o0o~.**

Más había tardado el sacerdote moreno en entrar y salir del hospital, que los medios de comunicación y las redes sociales en publicar la noticia. Y no era para menos, considerando el resultado de la pelea y de que se trataba de un hombre de Dios. Así qué los días siguientes Chema intentaba mantenerse fuera del foco del público, sin lograrlo, por lo que al menos intentaba contar su versión de los hechos, asegurándose de qué no la modificaran, sin lograrlo tampoco...

\- Periódicos amarillistas.- Refunfuñaba mientras tallaba el piso de la iglesia por enésima vez en la semana.

No era que no hubiese alguien dispuesto, y tras lo acontecido había aumentado la cantidad de voluntarios, para limpiar la iglesia; pero José María Itzae sentía necesario autoimponerse una penitencia, o castigo en este caso, para poder tener tranquila la conciencia. Una penitencia que ni siquiera era suficiente, según él, como para poder...

\- Si sigues tallando el suelo, Padre Chema, vas a tener que juntar para poner un piso nuevo.-

\- Pos, no tanto como el de tu iglesia, que parece más una pista de patinaje.-

Se detuvo al instante al reconocer la alegre voz, tan conocida para él. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sumido en su rabieta que no había oído entrar a su colega. Limpiándose las manos con un trapo, se puso de pie y se acercó al recién llegado, dándole un fuerte abrazo...

\- ¡Padre Juan de Dios!- Exclamó contento de verlo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

\- Estaba preocupado por ti, Chema. Has estado evadiendo a todo el mundo desde que ocurrió esto.- Con un simple gesto de cabeza, lo invitó a caminar con él.- ¿Y tus lentes?- Dijo al notar la ausencia de éstos.

\- Pues, se rompieron.- Se rascó un poco el puente de la nariz.- Aunque no los necesito tanto, pero no quiero comprar otros, y no es por qué no tenga dinero.-

\- Ya veo. ¿Cómo has estado lidiando con todo esto?-

\- No ha sido sencillo.- Respondió sin verlo a la cara.- Los reporteros nada más vienen a hacerme muchas preguntas, algunas que ni siquiera tienen qué ver con lo sucedido, publicando lo qué se les viene en gana para vender más e inventando detalles y situaciones que rayan en lo absurdo.-

\- Sí, eso he leído en las notas.-

Se detuvo un momento para llevarse una mano a la sien, cerrando los ojos con un gesto de dolor, tal vez por el golpe en la cabeza...

\- Lo peor es con la feligresía. Antes, ninguno venía a misa ni a la oración, a nada. Ahora todos quieren estar cerca de mí, creyendo que soy un santo o algo así. Me llaman _"Padre Pistolas"_ , _"Fray Tormenta"_ , y el _"Preacher."_ \- Soltó un hondo suspiro.- Es... molesto, y ni siquiera puedo enojarme con ellos, sólo conmigo mismo.-

Juan de Dios lo observó por un momento, y chasqueó la lengua un tanto divertido, un tanto preocupado...

\- Pues podrías usar eso a tu favor, Chema. Atraerías más gente a Dios.-

\- ¡Pero ese no es el caso!-

\- Es cierto. No está bien. Pero piensa en lo difícil que es para la gente hoy en día creer en algo, ya no digamos en Dios, sino incluso en ellos mismos. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que me preocupa.- Cuando Chema se volvió a verlo, prosiguió.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron los Superiores cuando se enteraron de todo esto?-

El silencio que continuó fue casi sepulcral, era un tema muy serio, que no debía ser tratado a la ligera. El moreno se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar...

\- Una conmoción cerebral.- Contestó con pena.- Eso, y además de que al quedar inconsciente pude haber tenido una regresión a los días de mi juventud, cuando era una negra oveja perdida.-

Tras decir lo último, el otro sacerdote se le quedó viendo fijamente, estudiándolo con cuidado, aún cuando eso molestara a José María. No bien pasó un minuto, rompió el silencio...

\- Esto es grave, José María. Te conozco bien, desde mucho antes de que ambos entráramos al Seminario.- Lo reprendió.- ¿Qué pasará el día que vuelva a ocurrir algo similar?- Y antes de que le contestara, lo detuvo.- Mejor no me digas. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con la mujer...? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

\- ¿Saraí? Pues, supongo que mejor que antes.- Se rascó un poco la cabeza, y se sentó en una de las bancas.- Por lo que supe, ella había terminado con el tipo ese, ya que descubrió que le era infiel, y el muy maldito hijo de...-

\- Ejem.-

\- Perdón.- Se disculpó a la vez que se persignaba.- Su _"exnovio"_ intentó secuestrarla para darle una lección.-

\- Ya veo.- Contestó Juan de Dios.- ¿Y ya no has vuelto a saber de tu novia?-

\- No, ninguna de ellas... ¿De quién estás hablando?- Al ver la sonrisa pícara del otro sacerdote, lo regañó ofendido.- ¡Padre Juan de Dios! ¿Qué cosas está insinuando?-

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Padre Chema!- Le soltó un par de palmadas en el brazo.- No tiene nada de malo en estos días, además, tú hiciste el voto de pobreza.- Alzó una ceja de forma sugestiva.- Y si es una chica bonita.-

\- Puede que haya hecho voto de pobreza, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya hecho por que quiera conseguir una novia.- Resopló molesto Chema.- Lo hice por que es más difícil ser humilde hoy en día, y no por otra cosa. Aparte, yo ya tuve mis aplausos.- Gritó exasperado.- ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando de esto en la casa de Dios!-

Las risas resonaron por toda la iglesia, en especial por el color rojo en el que se había tornado el rostro de José María Itzae, quién sólo fruncía el ceño y mascullaba en voz baja. Una vez que el ataque de risa terminara...

\- Lo mejor será irme ya antes de que descubran que me fui sin avisarle a nadie en la parroquia.-

\- Pos ya era hora, necesito terminar de tallar el suelo de nueva cuenta.-

Le extendió la mano para despedirse formalmente, Chema la tomó y por un momento se sintió extraño...

\- José María Itzae.- Le dijo totalmente serio el otro padre, y por un momento vaciló.- Cuídate mucho.-

\- Igualmente, Juan de Dios.-

Dándole un último vistazo, se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando entre las bancas, no sin antes inclinarse y persignarse frente al altar. José María lo observó hasta que las puertas se cerraran, y tuvo una sensación desagradable...

 **.~o0o~.**

Era ya domingo, y para en ese entonces las cosas se habían calmado... un poco, por decirlo así...

\- No.- Se dijo al echar un leve vistazo por la ventana.- Esto no está bien.-

Recién se había hecho sonar la campana para anunciar el segundo llamado a misa, y el lugar ya estaba completamente lleno. Había muchas personas de pie, porqué las bancas estaban ocupadas, aunque la mayoría eran personas y niños que nunca antes asistieran a la misa, cosa que le irritaba un poco. Así que decidió ponerle un alto...

\- No se levanten, ni empiecen a cantar.- Advirtió tanto a la feligresía como al coro, señalándolos respectivamente.

Se paró ante el altar, portando la sotana, y con el ceño notoriamente fruncido...

\- Hijos míos.- Comenzó a decir a la congregación.- Hermanos. Compañeros.- Se aclaró la garganta ante la expectativa de la gente.- Aunque me da gusto ver tantas caras reunidas aquí, en la casa del Señor, no puedo evitar pensar que su presencia no se debe a un acto de devoción, sino más bien... ¡Ay, caray! ¿Cómo se los digo?-

Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la manera más fácil, o de perdido menos ofensiva, de pedirles que se retiraran...

\- Lo que ocurrió hace unos días fue un horrible incidente, y aunque espero que no se vuelva a repetir, no significa que sea algo de lo que uno deba estar orgulloso.- Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, sin quitarle la vista a los demás.- No digo que defender a una persona indefensa sea algo malo, pero sé que ése no es el caso aquí. Incluso cuando uno desea hacer el bien, es el mal el que se presenta, tal y como lo dijo San Pablo.-

Los feligreses se miraron unos a otros, sin entender nada de lo qué dijera José María, que suspiró de resignación...

\- Miren, ya que nomás estamos perdiendo el tiempo, iré al grano.- Se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces.- No quiero que vengan a misa, que es lo único que les pide el Señor, una hora a la semana para él, y ni siquiera es la hora completa; movidos por la curiosidad y el morbo, en lugar por la devoción. Preferiría que pecaran de haraganes, en vez de que pequen de hipócritas. Las dos cosas son malas, pero es mejor presentarse a la casa de Dios por voluntad propia, y guiados por la necesidad de alimentar el espíritu con la Palabra.- Revisó su reloj.- Así que regresaré más al rato, y espero encontrar solamente a aquéllos que vienen a oír misa.- Les dio rápidamente la bendición y todos se persignaron.- Los demás pueden irse en paz.-

Sin importarle lo que pensaran y dijeran, salió de la capilla. Y justo cuando nadie lo veía, se dio un tope contra la pared...

\- Dios.- Alzó los brazos y la mirada al cielo.- Dame paciencia con estos hijos... tuyos, Señor.-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Saraí** es nuestra **OC** de **Colombia** , así como **Juan de Dios** es nuestro **OC** de **Costa Rica**. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
